


Birthday Surprise

by ArielT



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielT/pseuds/ArielT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint plan a special birthday treat for Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the avengerkink meme, prompt: Phil and Clint put on a show for Nick. Bonus points if Clint is blindfolded and Phil takes him apart until he's begging.

“Enjoy the rest of your birthday,” Sitwell, Woo, and Hill called as they left the bar where the senior agents had taken Nick for his birthday. It was a tradition among the tight-knit group, and one that helped Nick stay grounded despite the craziness of his life at SHIELD.

When they had left, he turned to Phil, still sitting in the booth with him. “There’s only one problem with this tradition.”

Phil smiled. “I missed him too, but he understood. He’ll be at home by the time we get there, I’m sure. Are you ready?”

“I was ready two hours ago,” Nick said. “It didn’t feel right not having him here with us.”

“You know the answer to that,” Phil said. “You ready to tell everyone about him?”

“I was ready two years ago. You two are the ones who think it has to stay a secret,” Nick countered, “but I don’t want to argue over it tonight. It’s my birthday. The only thing I want tonight is both of you.”

Phil smiled, that secretive little expression that always left Nick torn between curiosity and fear. “We do have one other present for you at home.”

“What are we waiting for then?” Nick asked.

“For everyone else to leave so our departure together is less remarkable,” Phil replied.

They caught a cab outside the bar and Nick refrained from molesting Phil in the back seat on the way home, but only because they had to pass Gentry, the doorman, on their way in. As expected, the doorman was full of good wishes and chatter when they passed through the lobby. Nick waited as patiently as he could while Phil and Gentry chatted, but his patience quickly wore thin. Clint was upstairs waiting for them, and Nick was missing their third.

Phil finally broke free of Gentry and they rode up to their apartment in silence.

“Wait here,” Phil said. “I’ll tell you when you can come in.”

Nick paced the living room as Phil disappeared into the bedroom. He could hear noise in the other room, but he had no idea what Phil and Clint were up to.in there. A few minutes later, Phil stuck his head out of the doorway. “You can come in now.”

Nick walked into the bedroom he shared with his lovers every night all three of them were in New York and not stuck on a mission. If it was less often than he wanted to be with them, it was still often enough to feel familiar. Clint wasn’t anywhere in sight, though. “Where’s Clint?”

“Just wait,” Phil said. “That’s part of the surprise.” He pointed to the chair that was usually in the far corner of the room. It had been moved closer to the bed. “Sit there,” Phil directed, “and enjoy.”

Nick arched an eyebrow at Phil, but he did as he was told and took a seat after shedding his leather duster. He had changed out of his uniform before joining the others at the bar, but the coat was protection against the chill of the March evening. “What are you planning?”

Phil answered Nick’s raised eyebrow with one of his own. “A birthday present you’ll never forget.”

Nick liked the sound of that, but he still didn’t know where Clint was, and that made him nervous. Phil took his own suit jacket off and loosened his tie, although he left it in place. He walked inside to the en suite bathroom. When he reappeared a moment later, Clint was behind him, shirt open to the waist, jeans hanging obscenely low around his hips, feet bare, and, _oh holy fuck_ a blindfold over his eyes. Need jolted through Nick at the sight. Clint was obsessive about his vision. To willingly let Phil take that from him for the evening for Nick’s delectation… fuck, they were going to kill him.

“Nick?” Clint asked, head swiveling as he tried to get his bearings.

“I’m here,” Nick said, his voice already husky with desire.

Clint swiveled his head until he was facing Nick directly, even if he couldn’t see him. “Happy Birthday.”

“Are you my birthday present?” Nick asked. “Am I supposed to come unwrap you?”

“Not quite,” Phil said, guiding Clint toward the end of the bed and urging him to sit. “We thought you might enjoy a little show.”

“Am I allowed to participate?”

“You can watch and you can make requests,” Phil said, “but you can’t touch. Not us anyway. You can touch yourself all you want.”

“Live action porn?” Nick joked, even though the thought was incredibly arousing.

“A chance to see how much Clint trusts you,” Phil countered.

Nick was pretty damn sure he’d never heard anything better, not even the first time Phil had said, “I love you.”

Nick leaned back in the chair, doing his best to relax and enjoy the show like his lovers asked.

Clint’s skin seemed to glow in the soft glow of the lamp by the head of the bed, making Nick wonder if they’d rubbed lotion or oil or something onto it to give it that shimmer, but he didn’t ask. He just drank in the sight of Clint sitting quiescent on the bed, arms lax by his side. Nick wished Phil would take Clint’s shirt off so he could admire Clint’s glorious arms, but he contented himself with studying the curve of Clint’s chest and the concave hollow of his belly with the V of muscles that cut over his hips. He was one lucky bastard, having a man like that in his bed.

Phil came back into his line of sight, surprising Nick with the realization that he hadn’t tracked Phil’s movement around the room. Phil had removed his tie and shirt as well, leaving him clad only in a sleeveless undershirt. It covered his chest but left his arms bare. They might not have been Clint’s arms, honed by years of archery, but they weren’t anything to scoff at. Phil had perfected the art of disappearing into a crowd, but Nick had served with Phil since the Rangers. He knew what Phil was capable of. The story was etched into his skin. The white line of a knife scar from a bar fight in Germany, the pucker of a bullet wound in his thigh from when they’d served in Iraq, and countless other scars from fights that had come to him faster than anyone could have expected.

Phil traced the lines of Clint’s chest with the tip of one ink-stained finger. Nick watched the shiver go through Clint’s body at the contact. He felt an answering shiver on his own chest, as surely as if Phil had touched him. Clint’s chest was almost hairless, a delicious contrast to Phil’s and Nick’s furrier bodies, and more than once Clint had stopped whatever else he was doing to rub against them. Phil didn’t rub against Clint now, though. He stayed with that light, almost teasing touch as he outlined each visible muscle in turn.

“Take his shirt off,” Nick said softly. Phil shot him a smile over his shoulder and slid the shirt down Clint’s arms, revealing them to Nick’s avid gaze. He could see goose bumps form on Clint’s skin even though the room was quite warm.

“Cold?” Nick asked in concern.

“No,” Clint said. “Horny. I can feel you looking at me.”

“You do have a very potent gaze,” Phil reminded him. “Even with just one eye.”

Nick touched the eye patch self-consciously. Phil had been there when he lost the damn thing, so he certainly wasn’t going to get squeamish about it now, but Nick still hated being reminded of it.

“You’re one eye ahead of me right now,” Clint joked, lifting a hand to his blindfold. “What’s Phil wearing?”

“Too much,” Nick groused. When Clint snorted and continued to wait expectantly, Nick added, “His undershirt and pants.”

“You can tell him to take those off too, you know,” Clint said.

“I know,” Nick replied, “but I’m trying to be good and let you give me my gift.”

Clint laughed outright this time. Phil hushed him with a kiss, and the laughter turned into a moan that Nick echoed as he watched his lovers devour each other. Clint lifted his hands to Phil’s shoulders, bracing himself as Phil lowered him back onto the bed. Nick couldn’t tell whose tongue was in whose mouth, but he’d kissed both men often enough to guess it was a pitched battle, each of them vying for dominance of the kiss. Fuck, he wanted one of them to come kiss him.

“Did you want something?” Phil asked, his voice muffled against Clint’s jaw.

“A kiss,” Nick replied, “but I know that’s against the rules.”

“The rule was that you couldn’t touch us,” Phil said. “It didn’t say we couldn’t touch to you.”

He rolled his feet and tugged on Clint’s hand. Clint sat up easily, his abs clenching in stunning definition as he moved. Phil gave Clint a little push and suddenly Nick had a lapful of horny archer. He grabbed Clint’s shoulder to steady them both and pulled Clint’s head down into a kiss. Clint’s lips parted immediately, giving Nick unfettered access to the heat of his mouth. Nick groaned into the kiss and did his best to draw Clint’s very soul into his body through that contact.

Clint broke the kiss to gasp for breath. Before Nick could pull him into another one, Phil was there, drawing Clint away and guiding him back onto the bed. He leaned down and kissed Nick himself. “Trust me,” he whispered. “It’ll be worth it.”

Nick wanted to shout at that, to insist that all he wanted for his birthday was to climb onto that bed with them, blindfold or no blindfold, but Clint and Phil had obviously put some thought into arranging this, so Nick would do his best to let them have their fun.

“What should I do to him?” Phil asked, looking back at Nick when he’d gotten Clint settled again. “He’s all spread out, just waiting for you to tell me what to do to him.”

“Suck his nipples,” Nick said.

Clint groaned the moment the words left Nick’s mouth, before Phil had time to do more than shoot Nick a knowing grin. Clint’s nipples were incredibly sensitive, especially to any kind of oral stimulation. More than once, they’d ganged up on him and had him begging to come within minutes just from them sucking on both sides at once.

Phil didn’t waste any time stretching out on the bed next to Clint, making sure to stay out of Nick’s line of sight as he did so. Nick appreciated the courtesy, but not as much as he appreciated the show Phil put on, licking up Clint’s chest, tongue circling the darker flesh of his areola with just the tip. Clint arched on the bed, trying to get closer to Phil’s mouth, but Phil kept enough of a distance that Nick could see what he was doing. “Play with the other one too,” Nick said. “Softly, though. We don’t want him coming too soon.”

Phil grinned wider and slid one hand across Clint’s chest to mimic the movement of his tongue. One blunt fingertip circled the pebbled teat while Phil continued to wet the other side until it glistened in the low light. Nick’s mouth watered at the sight, and he shifted uncomfortably in the chair. God, he wanted to join them. He could practically taste Clint’s skin, except he didn’t know if it would be salty with sweat from the day like it was some nights or if it would be fresh from the shower like it was on others. Or if his earlier thoughts had been right, it might taste like whatever oil Phil had rubbed on Clint’s hair. Clint’s hair hadn’t been wet when Nick got his hands on him while they were kissing, but they’d spent several hours at the bar. Depending on when Clint took a shower, it could have dried already.

“Harder now,” Nick directed. “Make him squirm.”

Phil did as he was told, pinching one nipple between his fingers and drawing the other into his mouth. Phil could see his cheeks working as he sucked the little nub. Even better, he could see the expression on Clint’s face. He knew Clint loved nipple play. He’d told them so often enough, but Nick had always been too engrossed in what he was doing to watch Clint’s face as he did it. Suddenly sitting in the chair and watching didn’t seem quite so onerous. He wasn’t excluded. He was invited to a different side of their lovemaking. With Clint’s eyes covered, all his defenses were down and he didn’t school his expression the way he usually did, so Nick was treated to his slack-jawed gasps each time Phil tweaked or nipped at his nipples.

Clint thrashed on the bed, rocking between Phil’s hand and his lips, constant gasps coming from his throat. Nick could see his erection pushing against the fly of his jeans. “Unzip him,” Nick said. “That’s starting to look painful.”

Phil lifted his head, which earned them a moan of protest. He lowered the zipper on Clint’s jeans, but Nick shook his head when Phil started to pull them down. Phil grinned and parted the heavy fabric so it framed Clint’s treasure trail and hard cock. “Perfect.”

“Bastard,” Clint complained, but he didn’t make any effort to remove his jeans, instead lifting his arms over his head and grabbing the slats of the headboard. The new position showed his body off to his advantage, not that any angle qualified as a disadvantage.

“What now?” Phil asked Nick.

“This is your show,” Nick replied. He had suggestions, plenty of them, but Phil and Clint had had something in mind when they planned this, and Nick trusted them to carry it out. “Surprise me.”

Phil chuckled, a low husky sound they only ever heard in the privacy of their home. Even the other senior agents never saw this side of Phil. “If you say so.”

Phil started at Clint’s head, kissing the blindfold over each eye and dropping a swift kiss on Clint’s lips before working his way lower, licking and nibbling as he went. Once he passed the tan line that proclaimed the spot where Clint’s uniform covered his skin, the nibbles got rougher, turning into sharp bites. Clint arched into every one, making it clear how much he enjoyed them. Phil moved slower now, raising a trail of bruises over Clint’s collarbone and down his chest, but he kept going inexorably lower, until he found the patch of skin on Clint’s hip that was so inexplicably sensitive. None of them could figure it out, but sucking on that patch made Clint react almost as strongly as sucking his cock, and Phil exploited that knowledge now, worrying the patch of skin until Clint was all but sobbing with need.

Nick wanted to tell Phil to get him off already, but something was building in the dimness of the room, something beyond the simple act of lovemaking. Phil had some goal in mind, and Clint had agreed to it. That was the only explanation for the blindfold and for the way Clint’s hands stayed clasped around the slats of the headboard. Most nights, they couldn’t keep his hands still even if they held him down, but tonight he hadn’t eased his grip once since he’d reached over his head.

Phil lifted his head and sat back on his heels so Nick could take in the perfect picture of debauchery that Clint presented, lying spread on the bed, upper body bare, lower body still clothed except for his groin, framed by his open jeans, chest heaving, skin glistening with a sheen of sweat and hints of Phil’s saliva. The red bite marks Phil had left were darkening, especially the one on his hip. Clint would have a bruise there tomorrow, testament to what he had let Phil do to him tonight. Nick wanted desperately to leave one on the other side so Clint would wear both their marks in the morning, but he had his orders, and despite Phil’s arguments otherwise, Nick could follow orders when necessary. He wasn’t sure why he knew they were necessary tonight, but he had stopped arguing with his instincts years ago.

“Leave the other side for me?” he asked instead. “For whenever you let me join you.”

“Of course,” Phil said, stroking the unmarked patch of skin.

“Please,” Clint begged.

“You don’t have to beg, Wine,” Nick said. “Just tell me I can get up.”

“Not yet,” Phil insisted. “Just watch.”

For a second, Nick thought Clint would rebel. His fingers loosened on the slats, but Phil stroked his side, the touch enough to calm him and remind him of whatever their plan was

When Clint had subsided, Phil nudged his hips, getting him to life up enough that Phil could push his jeans halfway down his thighs, baring his balls while still leaving him partially trapped in his clothes. He wouldn’t be able to easily part his legs unless Phil took pity on him and stripped him further. As if thinking the same thing, Clint flexed his legs experimentally, finding the limits of his movement. “Fuck, Phil.”

“Easy, Wine,” Phil soothed. “You’re safe here, remember? No enemy to fight, nothing to resist. Just relax and let me take you apart with Nick watching. You know what that’ll do to him, don’t you? To sit in his chair and watch you reduced to nothing, all for his enjoyment.”

 _Fuck_. They really were trying to kill him. Nick didn’t know if Clint knew what it would do to him, but Nick sure as hell did. Somebody’s ass was getting pounded before the night was over, and it wasn’t going to be Nick’s!

Clint relaxed again and Phil rewarded—or maybe tortured—him with a squeeze to his balls, and Nick felt his own draw up as surely as if Phil had touched him too. Wasn’t that an interesting turn of events?  He wondered if it would continue. Phil didn’t linger, bending down again to lick and then bite Clint’s iliac crease and down his thighs. Several times, Clint tried to spread his legs to give Phil more intimate access, but his jeans foiled his attempts each time. “Relax,” Phil reminded him.

Nick had no idea how Clint was actually supposed to do that. If Nick were in Clint’s spot, he’d have broken long before now and rolled Phil onto his back. For that matter, Clint wouldn’t usually hesitate to do the same. None of them was what one might call passive when it came to enjoying each other, but either Clint had sunk into some kind of submissive zone or Phil had promised him one hell of a reward when this was over, because Clint did as he was told. Phil kissed his thigh again and pushed his jeans down below his knees, making it easier for Clint to move a little.

Nick shifted on the chair to make room for his own erection. He’d have to be made of stone to resist the show they were putting on for him. Phil smirked at him for a moment and then leaned over Clint’s belly and licked away the damp spot that had pooled below his navel. Clint gasped, his cock jumping visibly in anticipation, but Phil didn’t move lower and suck him like he’d usually do. Instead he rose from the bed and kissed Nick, sharing the flavor on his tongue. Nick groaned into the kiss, but it didn’t stop him from taking advantage of Phil’s nearness to unbuckle the belt on his suit pants. Phil batted at his hands, but Nick ignored him. As much as he was enjoying the sight of Clint spread out on the bed, he had two gorgeous lovers and he wanted to enjoy looking at both of them.

“Fine,” Phil huffed, pulling away from Nick. He dropped his pants but backed away when Nick reached for his underwear. “Not yet.”

“At least take off the undershirt,” Nick said.

Phil shot him a dirty look, but he did as Nick requested, stripping the undershirt over his head. Nick smiled and studied Phil’s body as intensely as he had Clint’s. He really was a lucky bastard, and he defied anyone to tell him otherwise. Phil hadn’t lost a bit of his shape from their days in the Rangers. A little of his hair, but he still had the body of the man Nick had fallen in love with over twenty years ago. “Looking good, Cheese.”

Phil smiled, the look so full of affection that Nick nearly dragged Phil back into his arms for another kiss, but before he could move, Phil had turned back to Clint, trailing his fingers the length of Clint’s cock. Clint thrashed on the bed, cursing a blue streak when Phil pulled back. Seconds later, Phil repeated the caress on the inside of one of Clint’s thighs, then across one nipple, down his bicep, random fleeting touches, all designed to titillate but never satisfy.

With each touch, Nick vibrated more in his seat, his skin twitching in time with Clint’s moans. Phil was playing him like a master, the blindfold making it impossible for Clint to anticipate the next touch. Nick could, though, and he tensed in anticipation when Phil pulled a tube of lube somewhere and coated two fingers with it. His dry hand returned to the unpredictable touches, but the other one zeroed in on Clint’s perineum. Clint bent his legs immediately, cursing at the jeans still tangled around his ankles. “Kick them off,” Phil told him.

Given permission, Clint got the jeans off remarkably quickly and settled back on the bed with his feet braced and knees bent. Phil nudged his side until he shifted enough to give Nick a direct view between his legs. Nick dug his fingers into his thighs to resist the urge to move between those legs and give Clint what Phil wasn’t. He knew Phil was playing a longer game than that, but damn, Nick wanted to feel that tight asshole closing around him. His fingers, his cock, he didn’t care. He just wanted it.

Clint wanted it too, if the way he kept lifting his hips was any judge. Phil wasn’t having any of it, though, from either of them. He pinned Nick with a look that dared him to move, and he went back to the teasing touches all over Clint’s body. Everywhere except his cock and ass. When he finally stopped reaching for a touch that didn’t come, Phil pressed one blunt finger inside him. Clint cried out, and Nick could see the way his body tightened up against the invasion. Phil didn’t pause, though, pushing until his finger was all the way inside.

Nick moaned with him. He knew what that finger felt like. He couldn’t count the number of times Phil had prepared him exactly the same way. On nights like this, when he was at his most controlled and controlling, Phil had no patience with resistance. When he was ready to be inside his lover’s body, he wanted all the way in all at once. Nick shivered at the memories of Phil pinning him to the bed, one finger, two, his cock, one right after the other, driving into Nick with such domination that Nick couldn’t do anything but open up to him and take it.

“What do you think, Nick?” Phil asked. “Is he desperate enough?”

“Yes,” Clint moaned. “Please.”

“Not yet,” Nick said. Yes, Clint was desperate, but he was still coherent. Phil had promised to take him apart, and Nick wanted to see it. Phil twitched his finger inside Clint and then withdrew, leaving his guardian muscle clenching and releasing at the sudden sensation of emptiness. Nick tensed reflexively, knowing what Clint needed and almost as desperate to give it to him as Clint was to get it.

Phil left his hand on Clint’s thigh and duplicated the random caresses with his tongue this time. A swipe over a nipple, over his balls, one finger in his mouth, a quick suck of the tip of Clint’s cock. Nick watched with bated breath as Phil slowly and completely took Clint apart. Each brush of contact dragged another gasp from Clint’s lips until the sounds were closer to sobs than breaths. And then Phil’s hand moved, two fingers driving deep inside Clint this time. His whole body jerked, a spurt of fluid landing on his stomach. Phil worked him hard for a few seconds, fingers driving deep, dragging over Clint’s prostate with every pass to judge by the way he cried out each time.

“Phil.”

The sound of his name caused Phil to pause and look at Nick. He must have seen how close Nick was to breaking, because he pulled his fingers free again, dropped his underwear, and mounted Clint, thrusting inside. Nick moved a little to get a better view. Phil helpfully pushed Clint’s leg down to the mattress so Nick could see where they were joined. Clint tossed his head, so lost in what Phil was doing to him that he didn’t even seem to hear Nick move. He caught sight of the dark bruise Phil had left on Clint’s hip, the one he’d asked Phil not to duplicate on the other side. Moving swiftly, he found the right spot on the other side and sucked sweat-salty skin into his mouth, determined to leave Clint with matching hickeys. Clint let out a hoarse wail and, seconds later, tensed up as his orgasm hit him, strand after strand of creamy fluid covering his chest.

With Clint marked by his teeth now, Nick’s patience reached its limit. He stood and stripped swiftly as Phil continued to thrust into Clint’s willing body. “Come already,” he growled at Phil.

Amusement showed on Phil’s face, but he increased his pace until he found his release as well. Nick shoved at his shoulder and Phil rolled to the side obligingly. Nick took his place, sliding into Clint’s slick but still tight passage. He reached up and stripped the blindfold away. He needed to see Clint’s eyes. Clint blinked a couple of times even in the dim room, his rainbow prism eyes focusing on Nick’s face. “Hi there.”

“Hi,” Clint said, his voice wrecked.

Nick thrust into Clint a couple of times, watching the way Clint’s expression changed with each movement. “I missed you tonight.”

“Missed… you… too,” Clint said between gasps. To Nick’s surprise, he reached for the patch Nick always wore except in the shower. Nick nodded his permission, freezing when Clint lifted it away.

Clint traced the scars around Nick’s eye tenderly, and that feeling of the very air being charged with expectation returned. “What is it?” he asked softly, his movements slowing to match the caress of Clint’s fingers.

Clint tilted his head up, silently asking for a kiss. Nick gave it willingly, and that shattered his control. He came hard, hips jerking against Clint’s until he was completely spent. He started to roll to the side so he wouldn’t crush Clint beneath him, but Clint held tight, continuing the kiss and keeping Nick firmly on top of him.

He felt the bed shift beside him and then Phil’s hand stroked his back. “Love you,” Phil whispered. “Happy Birthday.”

Nick broke the kiss to turn toward Phil. “Love you too, Cheese.”

Phil leaned in and kissed him tenderly, then nudged him back toward Clint.

“Happy Birthday,” Clint said, his voice nearly as wrecked as earlier. “I love you too.”

Nick froze. Clint had shared their bed and their lives for nearly two years, had insisted Nick and Phil should say they loved each other even when he was around, that they shouldn’t hide their feelings for each other just because he wasn’t ready to make a declaration of his own. Now, though, the words Nick had bitten back so many times so he wouldn’t make Clint uncomfortable were suddenly fair game. “Really?”

“Really,” Clint said. “I think I have for a long time, but I wasn’t ready to say it. That’s what tonight was about. Showing you, both of you, that I trust you enough to say the words and mean them. I wouldn’t have let Phil blindfold me if I didn’t.”

Nick had known it was a huge show of trust from the minute Clint came out of the bathroom. He hadn’t imagined it could be a prelude to this. “I love you too.”

“As do I,” Phil said.

“Did you know about this?” Nick asked.

“Let’s say I suspected when Clint suggested it,” Phil replied.

“Fuck, I love you both,” Nick said. “Thank you for the best birthday ever.”

“You’re still a motherfucking liar who lies,” Clint said with a grin. “Just don’t ever lie about this.”

“Never,” Nick swore. “Never to either of you.”

“We’ll hold you to that,” Phil warned him.

Nick just grinned. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
